Forum:Tyrant Walkthrough
Category:Tyrant Walkthrough appears to have some overlap into Category:Mission Strategy Decks and possibly others. I'm curious as to where the dividing line should be drawn to avoid overlap, or should Walkthrough pages simply transclude elements from the other pages where appropriate to avoid repetition. I also wonder whether a Walkthrough is necessary after the initial campaign (Mission 41). I feel that it might be better to end the Walkthrough series at that point and then move directly to the strategy pages, because by that point, there isn't much need for hand-holding at the level of a Walkthrough anymore. This removes the need to continue writing Walkthroughs and any ongoing efforts in that area can be re-invested into other areas of the Wiki needing assistance. I'm not sure what would be the best thing to do with existing post Mission 41 Walkthrough content, though. Slivicon 21:39, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Before my plan on the current mission structure, only several missions have their own Strategy pages, (10, 28, 41, 66, 83, 90) and there are no Grinding pages. But seeing Strategy pages have started to take the Grinding tangent since Purity expansion, (not sure if I should thank the Deck sims or blame them) I am basically shocked that everyone posts Dracorex decks, when Dracorex is not available to everyone, being a Bond card. So, although the original plan of the new mission structure was to simplify the tables in Tyrant Missions main page; I figure the plan can be altered to also separate lowest end of good anti-mission decks (that is, using as few cards that require buying packs as possible and definitely no cards that require Bonds and/or completion of further missions; yet still having decent enough win rate (I think 90% is acceptable)) from other high-end decks; and put low-end decks into their own page, and high-end decks to grinding pages. As for the post-41 Walkthrough pages... I think we should sieve out some really useful info first. Once the necessary info is all copied to their appropriate new homes, we can just mark the walkthrough page for delete. Yeah, just mark delete, I want to seek consensus (even if I have Admin powers) before actually hitting that big red button. Hakdo 18:36, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm open to all suggestions on the direction of development of Strategy pages. I would offer that when marking a page for deletion that the Talk page for that page should be used for discussion before the final decision is made to delete a page. If there is duplicated information, it would be a good idea to link to the page where that duplicate resides. Refiner 22:28, November 30, 2011 (UTC) The delete template already has a link to the category talk page to dispute the candidacy for deletion, we could add/replace a link to the talk page for the page in question. What is a realistic time limit to wait for objections/discussion before the page is deleted? I only ask because there seem to be many cases of things being posted with no feedback even after weeks/months and I'm not sure what the thoughts are surrounding that. Slivicon 23:37, November 30, 2011 (UTC)